


Time Is Passing

by Fandomlifeline



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlifeline/pseuds/Fandomlifeline
Summary: So I wanted to write something sad. This is Angst! This is sad, please be warned that it is sad! This is my first time writing something sad like this, so I hope it's good enough. I didn't proof read it also so if there are any spelling mistakes that's why. Sorry lolI had a lot of fun writing this, even though it did make me cry like... once or twice... maybe.
Relationships: Aizawa X Yamada - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	Time Is Passing

In this world, everyone knew when they were going to die because they were given a timer that floated above their head and it slowly clicked down by itself. The timer appeared when they were 16 and it showed just how much time they had left to live you could get it to go up by making better life choices or go down by making bad ones. Some people ignored the timer the best that they could, while others were happy with the number that they had. They wouldn't try to change their time because it would just be a waste of the time that they had. At times people would talk and chat about their time, and some would even get happy when they meet someone with the same time! You could only see your own timer and couldn't see other people's; some people believed that it was a sick game and didn't believe the timers they would yell at people to try to get the timers taken off, but they can't so they have to live with the knowledge that they were going to die sooner or later. Death comes for everyone, just some sooner than others and it was always scary for people when they first get their timer you get it right on your 16th birthday. Sure, some people did get them sooner but most of the people got it on their 16th birthday just like most people got their quirks between 3-5 in ages some even sooner than that!

Aizawa was one of the people that had that timer, since every single person did even the quirkless people, but he never spoke about his own; he just said that it was stupid and his time would come when it comes and why should he talk about it? It isn't something to celebrate or be happy about, it just shows when you die so you have time to prepare yourself for it. If people started to talk about their timer in his classroom, he'd threaten to expel them so the students have learned not to talk about their timers near him, because he seemed to be one of the people that didn't like the timers. Yamada always asked Aizawa what his number was though he never got the answer, he would just get glared at and ignored or Aizawa would sigh and say that it didn't matter, like he always did. Even after they got together! He never got to know what the timer was even though Aizawa knew what his was so he didn't exactly believe that that was very fair. Aizawa never liked the idea of something telling him about a thing he couldn't control. To be honest, everyone expected his timer to end during the attack, where he was attacked by the Nomu. Luckily it wasn't the end and he came to the school the very next day! That's how much of a good teacher he was he never wanted to leave his students with someone else he'll he never even took a sick day which was... kinda weird. After all that he was now a parent... sort of, since he pretty much adopted Shinsou and Eri along with his boyfriend Mic or Yamada. They were all happy. They all knew that their time would come one day and most of the students and teachers were okay with their times, some more than others. Bakugou always got mad whenever timers were mentioned and shouted that time wasn't going to fucking tell him what to do, and he was gonna die when he was ready to! Kirishima called him manly while Aizawa just told him to shut up and stop shouting... and to get off the desk.

Speaking of the teacher, he walks into the classroom holding a stack of papers seeing some of the students chatting but they stop talking when he comes in, and Denki groans seeing the stacks of paper knowing that this most likely meant a test. He didn't study for a test! The erasing hero rolls his eyes at the reaction and walks over to his desk, setting them down and he looks out at the class saying "Alright class, today we're doing something important, and I don't want any of you slacking off" he sounded serious making the students perk up in their seats. What's going on? Were they being given another test? Normally Aizawa would tell them about tests. He picks up the stacks of paper again and starts to walk around the classroom to hand them out, one to each student "I want you all to write about your favorite heroes, explain why they're your favorite... today's a free day" He had his normal bored look, but there was something different about his eyes that none of the students could place they assumed it was amusement at making them panic about a test. Denki gasps then grins, throwing his hand up into the air in a fist saying "Free day!" he starts to write quickly since he already knew which hero to write about. Some of the other students cheer as well and start to work, Bakugou looking kinda annoyed but he was going to write anyway. Iida was the one to question "Aizawa-Sensei, are you sure we're allowed to have a free day? We were not told about this beforehand!" He chopped at the air while he spoke.

The teacher shrugs, walking over to sit at the desk, resting his head down against the palm of his hand. He felt so tired but he wasn't going to sleep today he had a lot of plans and he wanted to do them before the day was over and sleeping would just get in the way of that, as shocking as that sounds. "It's my class, I decide what we do. If you don't do this you'll get in trouble, does that sound better?" Iida opens his mouth, but shuts it again, pushing his glasses up and he looks down starting to write about Tensei. Uraraka was writing about Thirteen and Gunhead since they were both her favorites, Kirishima was writing about Crimson Riot, of course, and Bakugou was writing about All Might along with Todoroki and Midoriya. Midoriya was also going to write about his mom since he believed that his mom was one of the best heroes he knew. Sero, Asui, Shinsou, and Denki were all writing about Eraserhead though since he was their favorite because he was their teacher and was really nice when he needed to be everyone was writing little notes about Eraserhead though, even if he wasn't the main one they wrote about because they care about him so much. They love their teacher! He was harsh, but they needed that sometimes and when they needed help, he would help them. Hell he almost died to save them! There was no way anything would stop him.

Once class was over and everyone was packing up to leave Aizawa clears his throat, sitting up more in his chair "Everyone come up here to pass in your papers, I have something to give you" as everyone came up to give him their papers he would give them a lollipop, their favorite type, since he had asked before a long time ago. The students were shocked that he remembered that long but all of them were thankful, even if some showed it more than others. Bakugou just rolled his eyes and grabbed it, not saying anything but a slight thank you and left stomping after Kirishima who was waiting outside the classroom for his best bro along with Mina, Denki, and Sero Jiro as well. They all thanked him and left the classroom leaving him in the silence of his room even Shinsou left, most likely to go and hang out with Denki and Midoriya. "Told him not to get close to a loud blonde... and the problem child" he shakes his head, but had a little smile happy that his son was making friends they were needed. He pulls his sleeve up checking the time on his watch then looks up, letting out a sigh shutting his eyes to try to relax while he had the time to do so. This was going to work, he had a lot to do today this was the last time it would work.

[Time Skip]

First he went to Yamada. He went over to his classroom during the lunch break, since he knew that Yamada would most likely not have brought his lunch and would just have coffee or something similar to that since that's what he does a lot nowadays, being so busy. It was funny how Yamada told him to take better care of himself, when he himself didn't do it very well. The only reason Yamada's hair looks so good was because he spent like over 300 yen on shampoo each time he needed to buy some while Eraser uses cheap stuff. Aizawa knocks on the door, then walks in not waiting for a response since he was used to the other barging in whenever he wanted so he figured he'd do it at least once himself. Yamada lifts his head looking over and grins, putting down his pen since he had been grading papers "Ah if it isn't my favorite listener! What are you doing here Aizawa? Need help with something? If you want to try to hide under my desk from Midnight I could let you, but you can't sleep again it was awkward trying to explain to the students what those noises were last time" Aizawa shakes his head and averts his eyes, holding up two bento boxes saying in a quiet voice, since he was nervous and didn't want Yamada to turn him down since that would be kinda awkward, to be fully honest "I thought that we could eat lunch together today" That... that kinda shocked Yamada since why would his boyfriend want to eat together all of a sudden? Normally they don't unless they both have free time and he was kinda busy so he was tempted to say he couldn't, but he can't do that! He just smiles, nodding and pulls another seat over "come on over! You know I can't say no to you when you ask for that"

That got a smile from the male and he walks over, sitting down and he places one of the boxes in front of Yamada "There you go, I got them on the way to school today made sure to get your favorite" he opens his own, resting his head down against Yamada's shoulder shutting his eyes, yawning. Mic looks at him out of the corner of his eyes, frowning just a little bit then smiles, putting his arm around Aizawa's shoulders pulling him closer to himself, in a loose cuddle. "you seem tired, why don't you take a nap?" he was also pretty tired but he got a big shock when he shook his head, sitting up moving his hand up to hold onto Yamada's hand "can't, not yet, just eat your food already" he said it in a slightly nice, teasing, tone making Yamada laugh loudly since he loved it whenever Aizawa teased him like that, it was soft and made him remember that they were allowed to be each other around each other. They had been friends for so long! He remembered when they first met it was pretty interesting his mind drifts off as he opens the container and starts to eat. They ate in a nice silence for a while, which they were both happy about. Yamada was really happy to get a break from the tests he had been grading they were kinda tiring to grade, plus it was nice to spend time with his boyfriend.

Shockingly Aizawa was the one that broke the silence first. He looks over at Yamada and nudges him saying in a quiet voice "let's take a picture together" Yamada tenses up and starts to cough, since he had been in the middle of swallowing when he heard that and he was shocked! Aizawa hates pictures, he had almost no pictures of them together so he turns his head quickly looking at the other and he started to panic, so he says "Are you mad at me? Did I miss an important date or something? Did you poison me?" I mean... Aizawa would most likely just choke him instead of poison him but he was still allowed to be nervous! Though the loud hero just got an unimpressed stare and he sighs, shaking his head starting to talk "No you didn't forget anything, I just want to take a picture with you since you are, you know, my boyfriend Hizashi... so can we?" Yamada gets a wide, excited, grin and he nods quickly "Yeah of course!" Hell he was excited he was trying his best not to get too loud but he always got really loud when he was excited. Normally, as stated before, Aizawa wanted nothing to do with pictures so this was like getting a picture of a unicorn or something as special like that he pulls out his phone and pulls his boyfriend close, snapping a picture. Aizawa blinks a few times and rolls his eyes, smiling as he mumbles "take another one so I can be ready, idiot" it was a playful insult Yamada sticks his tongue out and says "Alright alright, no need for name calling. Get ready Shota" he takes another picture but as it took Aizawa kisses his cheek then stands up "I should get going, I have some stuff I need to do... I love you" he leans down pecking another kiss to Yamada's lips this time and turns, walking out leaving Yamada blushing brightly watching him go, then he looks down at the pictures a loving smile on his face. He didn't know what he would do without him.

[Time Skip]

Now it was time for him to go and talk to Nemuri. Aizawa walks over to where her room was, peeking inside first to make sure that nobody was in there but he just saw Nemuri spinning in her chair slowly as she was eating her lunch making him hum softly and he walks in his steps making no noise, like they normally didn't. The adulting hero opens her eyes, just to see Aizawa standing at her desk making her jump almost dropping her lunch but she catches it again and says "Shota! Don't scare me like that" she laughs and lies her head down against the palm of her hand, smiling "what do you need? Does Nezu need me?" Aizawa shakes his head and clears his throat, holding out his hand "I need your phone" he says, his voice quiet. It felt weird to be going around talking to people like this but he needed to do it "Okkkaaayy?" she says, sounding kind of confused. She takes out her phone, handing it to him and he opens it to the picture app and walks around the desk, putting his arm around her shoulders taking a picture of them then hands her the phone back he then stands up, starting to walk over to the desks and he sits down in one, looking at her. They stare at each other silent for a little while.

Midnight was scared. What the hell was going on? Why did Aizawa just come to take a picture with her? Now they're just staring at each other? She hums then chuckles brushing her hair back "I know I'm pretty, but you could have at least used your own phone if you wanted to take a picture with me Shota" Aizawa rolls his eyes and lies his head down against the palm of his hand, looking at her getting lost in thought for a few seconds then breathes out "...You are very pretty Nemuri, if you get with someone I'm sure they'll be very lucky but I wanted to take that picture so you'd have it people have complaining that I don't take enough pictures so I decided to take pictures with my friends out of spite" not the full truth, but whatever. That shocked her badly did he just say something good about her? She opens her mouth, but shuts it again, blushing lightly not too sure what to say for once in her life. Aizawa sighs out and stretches his arms above his head, standing up "I should get going, you should finish your work once you're done eating I'm not going to help you grade everything if you don't get it done in time" he then walks out, shutting the door behind her not giving her time to answer but she watches after, with a little smile and turns her head down poking at her food well now she felt nice about herself... if Aizawa really thinks that, then it must be the truth, right? He doesn't ever sugar coat anything so it must be the truth! She reaches up brushing her hair back from her face "Thanks Shota" she mumbles under her breath.

[Time Skip Again]

Now there were just a few people that he needed to talk to before the day was over lunch break ended but Aizawa went back to his class already and told them that he would be coming in a bit late, so they should take some papers and write the hero rules. Aizawa was walking down the hallway holding his phone up to his ear, his eyes shut listening to the ringing but the person didn't pick up making him grumble and he calls them again "Come on, I don't have all damn day" his footsteps were making soft sounds against the ground but they were pretty quiet, since he was always really quiet when he walked. It came in handy when he needed to sneak around. Finally the person picked up the phone. Joke says "Aizawa! Eraser buddy! What are you calling me during school hours for? You naughty dog just couldn't wait to talk to me, huh? I see you dropped off two calls I'm shocked!" he had to pull the phone away from his ear slightly while she spoke making him sigh but he puts it back up to his ear walking over to windows looking out at the sky starting to talk quietly "Joke I called to talk to you, and it was kind of important... I really just wanted to talk to you though, to be honest it's been a while since we spoke and I wanted to see how you're doing" he heard a little sound that sounded like ah, like she was unsure of how to respond to that. She was used to him pushing her away, to be honest.

"Aww that's so sweet! I'm a little busy but I can talk I always make time for my old lover boyfriend even if we can't get married now unless you and Mic want a poly, hm hm?" she laughs "I'm joking, you two are cute together... it really is nice to hear from you it has been way too long we should get together for drinks how about next weekend?" she sounded so excited. Aizawa reaches up clenching his shirt where his heart was, biting the inside of his cheek it hurt, this hurt. "Yeah" he says, instead of what he really wanted to say "I would like that Emi I'll see you then have a good day" he wanted to say something else but she says before he could "Oops I have to go! See you Eraser!" then she hangs up "wait no, don't go yet" Aizawa says, but hearing the ringing tone makes him hold the phone tighter, clenching his jaw and he lets out a little shaky breath, lowering it from his ear "Dammit Joke." he reaches up, brushing his hair back from his face and he takes a breath to calm his nerves, then starts to walk since there was just one more person for him to talk with. He already took a lot of pictures with Shinsou and Eri the day before, he spent a lot of time with Eri and even fell asleep while reading her bedtime stories.

Once he gets to the room he opens the door since he knew that there wouldn't be any students and he looks around not seeing anyone, making him sigh and he sits down at one of the desks, leaning back shutting his eyes deciding to wait but he slowly fell asleep without himself being able to stop it. He was really tired since he didn't have a very good rest last night, but that always happens. When he woke up it was because someone was shaking him, he opens his eyes blinking a few times feeling a soreness in his neck and he lifts his head seeing Yagi, or All Might, staring down at him and he smiles, raising his hand. He wasn't in his big form "Hello Aizawa, what are you doing here asleep? I tried to wake you earlier but you wouldn't wake up so I decided to let you sleep while I did other things" Aizawa stares up at him, then frowns and checks the time seeing that he slept for about an hour making him sigh and he rubs at his face "Dammit..." he lifts his head looking at All Might who was just smiling. His number was most likely low, because of how beat up he was he does cough up blood all the time "Thank you for letting me sleep but I came to talk to you" 

"Oh?" that seemed to catch the past number one heroes attention and he tilts his head to the side "and what did you want to talk to me about? Is it important?" he moves to sit in one of the other desks he was interested since Aizawa normally never wants to talk to him. Aizawa breathes in, then out slowly and looks over at him "You used to annoy me a lot. I honestly hated you, more than I hated anyone and that was a big thing. I didn't like how you soaked up the attention like a sponge but now that I know... this you, I like it more than how you used to be. The old you felt so close but also, very far away in my mind I thought, we could never sit together, have a talk together" he waves his hand and clears his throat "you're a good hero, and an even better man Japan is lucky to have you" 

It was silent in the classroom between them, until Aizawa heard little sniffles making him blink and he turns his head to see All Might with his head turned down tears dripping down from his eyes down onto the desk making Aizawa sigh and Yagi looks back at him "W-Why did you have to tell me this now? Someone might see me cry" Eraserhead reaches over, gently wiping the tears away with his thumb "You've been spending too much time with the problem child, he's rubbing his crying off on you" he said, sounding bored "and I'm telling you now, because I can and seeing as though school is over now, I'm going out" he moves his arm around All Might's shoulders, taking a quick picture with his own phone then stands up straight fixing the scarf around his neck so it would cover his mouth "I'm... going to see a friend" All Might watches him leave, wiping one of his eyes almost hearing Aizawa mumble something about Oboro why did that name seem familiar? Why did Eraserhead take a picture of him? He heard his phone bling making him look down and he pulls out his phone seeing that Aizawa sent him the picture. Huh...

[Time Skip One Last Time]

Mic, Midnight, and All Might all got together later that night to go out drinking and they all spoke about the things that happened with Eraserhead today. Midnight told them about the nice thing he said about her, and Yamada spoke about them having lunch together! All Might told them that he made him cry which made them laugh once they heard what happened and Midnight called him a softie. They all figured that Aizawa was just in a good mood and wanted to do something nice for them! They all got their pictures printed and they were going to put them in frames to keep on their desks to embarrass Aizawa since they were his best friends! Luckily they didn't drink enough to get drunk and Yamada went home. He found it kinda weird that Aizawa wasn't home yet but he figured that he would get home later he always did go out during the night, so it'll be alright, right? He made himself think that and he tucked Eri into bed telling her that Aizawa would do it tomorrow and kissed her forehead and went to talk with Shinsou who seemed nervous about something, but he didn't say what. Shinsou just found it weird how Aizawa was acting but he didn't want anyone to worry so he didn't say anything.

The next day the class were waiting for Aizawa to show up for class and they were chatting together happily. Midoriya moves his hands as he was talking, explaining something excitedly "I'm hoping that Aizawa-Sensei will allow us to go outside to train today I'm excited to show off this new move that I can do!" He's always excited to show off slightly. Todoroki nods since he would like to see and Kirishima says "I hope so too, I wanna work on my unbreakable form" he punches his fists together, grinning making Mina laugh giving a thumb up Denki copying while Bakugou just rolls his eyes and looks at the time frowning slightly "Where the hell is he? He gets mad at us for being late but he's late himself" Ojiro looks over and shrugs his shoulders, his tail would normally be wagging but Denki was playing with the fur part of it, not that Ojiro even cared anymore "He's most likely just running a bit late... but was anyone else worried about him yesterday? He started to act kinda weird, didn't he?" That got some mumbles from other students, who were agreeing Koda just nodding, since he didn't talk all that often... if ever.

Asui puts her finger up to her lips, tilting her head back "I can't remember any times that he has been late, other than when he was hurt ribbit" when she said that the mumbling stopped, what if he was hurt? No he couldn't be. Bakugou seemed to get annoyed and he slams his hands down onto the desk standing up looking around "alright all you fucking extras stop talking like he's dead or some shit, he's just running late because he's always sleeping I bet he's just trying to wiggle here in his sleeping bag like some weird worm" Denki couldn't help but laugh at that and Shoji opens one of his mouths to say something, but then the door opened to the room making Bakugou sit back down but instead of Aizawa All Might walks in, not smiling for once which was not a good sign.

"Good morning class" He walks over to the desk, clearing his throat seeming like he was trying his best to keep his emotions in and he looks at the time then forward "Today you will be going to join class 1-B and will be until we can find another teacher to take over this class." Take over the class? Izuku raises his hand along with Iida quickly but he was the one that started to talk "what do you mean take over this class? Aizawa-Sensei is our teacher All Might" Iida nods and says "He is correct! I would normally follow without question, but is Aizawa-Sensei alright?"

The room went silent as All Might was thinking of how to explain and he puts his hands down onto the desk since his legs were shaking, he felt like he was going to be sick he couldn't stop the memory running through his head "Eraserhead is... decommissioned and will not be returning. There was a villain attack last night and he... he's ah... departed" Did that mean?

"He's dead?" Uraraka was the one that broke the silence in the room. Then the tears came quick warm tears ran down her cheeks so she reaches up putting her hand over her mouth as well as Midoriya and Asui. Asui reaches up putting her hands over her mouth since she wanted to stop the sounds from coming out while Midoriya was openly sobbing quick tears running down from his eyes dripping onto the couch with little splashes while others were more shocked but some of them were crying too. This was their teacher their... they started to care about him so much how could he have died? Todoroki reaches up putting his hand on his chest over his heart, since it hurt Denki was crying too, sparks rolling over his shoulders sense that always happened whenever he got really upset or strong emotions. 

Bakugou... Bakugou couldn't handle that so he stands up shaking his head and says "no, you're a liar! He wouldn't go and get himself killed by some random villain he lived through getting his head crushed by that brainless beast thing so how could a villain end up killing him? It was most likely just a fake or-" All Might's harsh voice cut him off "Stop" it went silent again and he sighs out slowly, brushing his hair back from his face "I'm sorry but it did happen, and we're sure about it... the funeral will be in a few days you may all come if you want he... left this" he pulls out a disk in a container and puts in the disk, pressing play.

"Hello students" Aizawa's voice came on over the speakers, which made some of the crying students just cry harder; Kirishima had his head tilted down, trying to hide the fact that he was crying but by the shaking of his shoulders, it was easy to tell that he was "I know that you're all most likely upset, because of my passing. Yes, I am dead my timer has been running out but I'm not sad, and I'm not hurting so I don't want you to be sad either, please. I know I'm gone but I'll always be there with you. I am so proud of all of you, I know I didn't say it enough, but I am... you are all going to be great heroes and I'm just mad that I won't be able to see it." There was a pause then his voice continues "and Shinsou, you were the best son that I could have ever asked for, I know you'll be the best hero you could ever be and I'm proud of how far you've come. Dad loves you" then the video stopped.

Now almost everyone was crying Todoroki had slow tears slipping down from his eyes. Shinsou was just sitting there, shock on his face then it broke and he puts his hands over his face letting out harsh sobs that shook his body it wasn't fair! He just got a family, why was his dad taken away? He's been through so much already! Denki stands up walking over to pull Shinsou into a hug who hugs back, hiding his face Denki's shirt getting soaked with the tears. Bakugou was still standing there, his knees feeling weak, his legs shaking. This was really happening? Aizawa was really gone? He puts his hand over his mouth suddenly feeling sick to his stomach so he has to sit back down before he three up. This class wasn't going to be the same anymore how are they supposed to go back to being happy without their teacher? How are they going to be happy knowing that he's dead and they won't ever get to see him again? This explained everything, why he was acting like the way he was before he was trying to make them happy with him but they already loved him. 

Aizawa was the best teacher that the students could have hoped for, sure sometimes he was harsh but it was needed most of the time and he took care of them, he made sure that they were safe and happy. He wanted them to become good heroes and he protected them... how are they supposed to be heroes if they can't even save him? They were all just sleeping while he was out and he died... they had no idea! Some of the students were blaming themselves for his death even if they couldn't have done anything.


End file.
